


Pretend We're In A Movie

by NightOwlFury



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied One-Sided Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Kinda?, M/M, One Shot, What am I doing, awkwardness ensues, cute volleygays, probably kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwlFury/pseuds/NightOwlFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has been getting hit in the face with volleyballs more often than usual. He's getting distracted, because he's sorta kinda maybe starting to develop some very minor feelings for his best friend/setter.</p><p> (Except it isn't very minor at all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend We're In A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo peeps inspiration struck and I decided to write a short one-shot instead of working on my other fic wow I'm such a bad person.  
> Anyways this is my first attempt at writing romantic-y stuff so far... yeah... so it probably sucks but let me know what you think in the comments!! Kageyama's probably terribly OOC but I try man c'mon  
> Also the title is also the title of a song by New Politics because I'm a nerd who couldn't come up with a name

Hinata has a history of getting smacked in the face with volleyballs. The whole team knows that, the whole team’s _seen_ that. The occurrences seem to have significantly declined as he worked on his abilities at Karasuno high school, though, and it only happens about once a month now.

However, he seems to have forgotten all that he learned in the span of a few days.

“Hinata?! Are you okay?!” Sugawara called from across the court after Hinata had gotten nailed right in the nose with a volleyball that he should have seen coming. Asahi, being the one to have spiked it, looked horrified at the likelihood that he had harmed his young kouhai.

Hinata rubbed his nose embarrassingly and grinned. “Sorry Suga-san, Asahi-san! I wasn’t paying attention!”

“Clearly.” Tsukishima muttered as he walked past the short middle blocker, face apathetic as always.

Hinata shot the blond’s retreating figure a glare and brought his hand down from his throbbing nose, bending over to pick up the abandoned ball on the floor. Straightening up, he saw Sugawara and Asahi’s faces flash with concern (Asahi’s showing mild panic as well).

“Hinata, your nose is bleeding, I think you should go see the nurse to make sure it isn’t broken.” Suga said calmly, ducking under the net and taking the volleyball from Hinata’s clenched fingers. Hinata could hear Asahi squeak in the background as he wiped at his nose, drawing his hand away to see a smear of blood on the back of his hand.

“It’s not broken, I’m fine!” Hinata furiously scrubbed at his nostrils to try and stem the blood flow in an attempt to lessen Sugawara’s worries, but all he succeeded in doing was getting rusty red blood all over his hand and, he assumed, his face as well.

Daichi seemed to have taken notice of the commotion and suddenly appeared by Sugawara’s side with a bemused and slightly disturbed expression. “Hinata, what happened?”

Before Hinata could reply Suga piped up. “He got hit in the face with a volleyball again.”

Daichi sighed exasperatedly. “That’s got to be the tenth time this week _alone_ Hinata, what’s going on?” He questioned as Suga scrutinised their kouhai.

Hinata’s cheeks and ears started to turn rosy and he glanced at Sugawara before looking at his feet as the drops of blood began to bead on his lip. “‘m just distracted I guess…”

Suga tilted his head before turning to Daichi. “I’ll take Hinata to the nurse to see if she’s still there, don’t worry.” Suga smiled at the captain dazzlingly before turning around and patting Hinata’s shoulder as a signal for him to follow.

Hinata sighed and trailed behind Suga, wiping at his nose again as they passed Kageyama setting some balls, who gave Hinata a weird look when he noticed his bloody face and hand.

As he and Sugawara started off towards the nurse’s office, Hinata kicked a few pebbles on the ground and pouted silently, wishing he didn’t have to miss practice.

Suddenly Suga cleared his throat and Hinata looked up, blinking at the third year in question. “Do I have to start guessing why you’ve been acting so weirdly lately?”

Hinata could feel the heat rising to his face but tried to play it off as just the blood rushing to his nose. “U-um, well, I don’t really know, I’ve just been getting distracted by other things.” _Wow. A+ excuse, Hinata._

“What things?” Sugawara asked unabashedly, curiosity sparkling in his mischievous grey eyes.

Hinata knew that his blush must be noticeably not due to his bloody nose anymore. “J-just, stuff at home.” Curse his nervous stuttering.

“Do you like someone?”

Hinata nearly tripped on air as he stumbled slightly and stared up at Sugawara, who clearly already knew the answer and was seemingly trying to hold back a laugh.

“Is it really that obvious?” Hinata murmured in shame, rubbing at his nose irritatedly again.

Suga didn’t hold back his laugh now, which was gentle and comforting despite its context. “I don’t think anyone else has noticed. I might be the only one who has because I’ve been in your situation before.”

Hinata cocked his head and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, repeating the action a few times before saying anything. “Do you–… Do you know who it is?” He asked, worrying his lip as he wiped at his nose again.

Sugawara offered a kind smile as he looked down at the anxious first year. “Kageyama?”

Hinata looked up with huge eyes that would warm even the coldest heart, liquid glistening in the corners. “He doesn’t like me back.” Hinata sniffed and then squared his shoulders as if to fight off the weakness he was showing.

Suga shrugged. “You’ll never know until you try. If you want my advice, you should just confront him before you lose your nerve, or else you’ll always regret it,” He gave his kouhai a sad smile and tilted his head back to gaze at the dimming sky as they walked, “Besides, Kageyama may not be the best at showing his emotions but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have them.”

 

* * *

 

Holding a damp washrag to his nose was the best Hinata could do for now since the nurse had already left the school that afternoon. As he attempted to help clean up the gym with only one hand, he heard a voice clear behind him and he spun around to see Kageyama standing stiffly a few feet away. “What did you do to your nose, dumbass?”

Hinata pulled the towel away so he could speak clearly and grimaced. “I attempted to receive a volleyball with my nose.” He said, letting some of his rare dry humour show.

Kageyama scoffed and turned around, muttering something that sounded like ‘dumbass’ as he turned to leave for the club room. The rest of the team followed close behind, Noya chatting animatedly to Hinata as he held the cloth to his nose again.

After Hinata had packed away his things and changed, he gave the washrag back to Sugawara, to whom it belonged. His nose seemed to have stopped bleeding for the most part, which was a relief.

As Hinata left the club room, he saw Kageyama waiting by the school entrance with a carton of milk in his hand. He ran up to his setter and smiled brightly. “You didn’t have to wait for me, you know!”

Kageyama tutted and turned to begin their trek home, not looking back to see if Hinata was following or not.

The small giant quickly grabbed his bike from the rack and sped his pace up to match his friend’s step.

When he had reached Kageyama and began walking side-by-side with him, Sugawara’s words came back to Hinata. _“You should just confront him before you lose your nerve”._

“H-Hey Kageyama?”

“What?”

“Have you ever… Liked someone?”

Kageyama slowed briefly before regaining his usual pace again. “Of course I like people. I like you, and I like Sugawara-senpai–“

Hinata cut him off hurriedly before he could continue. “No, I mean like… Have you ever had a crush on someone?”

Kageyama frowned and furrowed his brow, clearly deep in thought. Finally he looked up. “Well, I thought there was this boy that was cute in fifth grade, but not really.”

Hinata’s breath caught in his throat for a fraction of a second before he exhaled. “So you’re gay then?” He asked awkwardly, already suspecting the answer, that fact having never really been his issue with confessing.

“Yeah. I wasn’t aware it was unusual until my parents said so,” Kageyama turned slightly pink in embarrassment, “You’re okay with that, right?” It seemed less like a question and more like a statement, the setter’s eyes flashing with something between a cool hardness and what seemed to be almost worry.

“‘course I am. I haven’t really put a label on my sexuality but I think it’s close to pan.” Hinata’s voice came off surprisingly at ease and confident despite his nerves being a tangled mess in his stomach.

Kageyama glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and hummed in acknowledgement. “So?” He asked after a moment of silencce.

Hinata peeked at his face. “So what?”

“Why did you ask me if I’ve ever had a crush on anyone?” Kageyama’s tone was nonchalant, but also underlaid with curiosity.

“Oh, well, it’s just…” Hinata could feel his heartbeat quickening and a few beads of sweat form on his forehead. He wiped at his nose again habitually.

“What? Spit it out, dumbass.” Kageyama was staring at him.

 _Goddammit_ Kageyama was staring at him and Hinata was staring back. They had stopped walking and Kageyama’s face was starting to become laced with confusion as Hinata continued to stare at him, his breath shortening rapidly.

“Oi, do I have something on my face or some shit?” Kageyama barked, licking his lips. Hinata’s eyes were drawn down to them as he found himself unable to respond. Kageyama’s lips were pink and still dry, despite his attempts to moisten them, but they looked oddly soft.

Kageyama had moved forward without Hinata noticing and he was standing right in front of him now, glaring down at him irritatedly as he questioned him again. Hinata hadn’t taken his eyes off of his friend and the closed distance was too much for the small spiker to handle, and before he knew it he had stood on his toes and was reaching up to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck, crashing his lips onto the other’s.

Kageyama stood frozen there, arms pulled taut by his sides as Hinata squeezed his eyes shut and pressed harder against the other’s mouth. Kageyama could feel the smaller boy start to shake slightly, whether from the biting chill of the wind or nerves, he was unsure.

After several seconds of getting no response from the object of his affections, Hinata was about to pull back when he felt Kageyama’s lips shift under his own. With slightly renewed hope, Hinata moved his lips against the setter’s again, eyes still squeezed shut in fear.

Slowly, Hinata felt Kageyama lift up his arms and awkwardly place them on his waist, relaxing a bit once he found a comfortable position. Then Kageyama began to move his lips against Hinata’s own, and _oh my god they’re kissing_. Hinata felt a surge of heat fly to his face as Kageyama started to nip at Hinata’s lower lip hesitantly. Hinata let his eyes and shoulders relax as he melted into Kageyama’s embrace and opened his mouth, biting the younger boy’s lips softly until he did the same, letting out a small moan in the process. As Hinata began to explore Kageyama’s mouth with his tongue, running it over the setter’s teeth and the roof of his mouth, he felt one of the other boy’s hands move up to grab the hairs at the base of his neck and pulled his head back to get a better angle, the other hand moving to wrap tightly around his abdomen.

After a few more minutes of forgetting about everything but each other (Hinata’s bike was lying forgotten on the ground), the two finally surfaced for air, both of their faces flushed and lips swollen and red. Hinata made to step back but Kageyama wouldn’t let him go, causing Hinata’s face to turn a shade brighter and make him duck his head bashfully.

“So that’s why you asked.” Kageyama stated, gazing at Hinata with a look he had seen Kageyama give him several times before, but only now understood the meaning of.

“And you like me back?” Hinata asked nervously, feeling the need for verbal confirmation.

Kageyama whacked him upside the head lightly. “You think I would have done that if I didn’t like you, dumbass?”

Hinata grinned up at Kageyama blindingly, but before he could say anything else Kageyama had pulled him in for another soft kiss that escalated quickly.

“Oi, dumbass! You’re nose is bleeding again!”

“Uwaaaa!! Sorry Kageyama!”

 

* * *

 

Hinata and Noya were chatting lively with each other in the club room the next morning, with Kageyama right next to Hinata, listening fondly as the endearing little shit chattered away as he always did.

The team began to file out to the gym and Hinata bounded up excitedly like a puppy going to play fetch at the park, grabbing a hold of Kageyama’s wrist and dragging him along with them, not that he wasn’t about to follow.

Entering the gym, Hinata pulled Kageyama over to one side of the court and beamed at him, eyes shining. Kageyama felt his heart melt and the hand gripping his wrist slid down to clasp his hand tightly, Hinata’s fingers sliding through Kageyama’s own.

Hinata looked up and glanced to the other side of the court, seeing a bright red Asahi trying to avoid looking at the two of them, and Noya slapping the ace’s back as he wiggled his eyebrows at Hinata, who turned slightly pink in response.

Hinata spotted Sugawara smirking at them from across the court as well, and he gave Hinata a thumbs up. Hinata grinned widely, giving the older setter a thumbs up in return before pecking Kageyama on the cheek and running off to retrieve a volleyball.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask me anything or just talk to me or whatever my tumblr is @fandomlife4eternity.tumblr.com.  
> I'm so lonely


End file.
